


Mishap

by thequeensfan1117



Series: Kadam Week 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeensfan1117/pseuds/thequeensfan1117
Summary: Kurt is mortified to give Adam details concerning his injury.





	Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vcg73's Kadam Week 2017 on tumblr. Day 4 Prompt: “Someone strains, sprains, breaks, or otherwise injures himself doing something really stupid. How does his partner react?”

“Tell me what happened, love.”

Kurt kept his face hidden behind his hands as he peered at his boyfriend. It was bad enough that Santana had been the one who’d taken him to the emergency room – he would never be able to live it down – but Adam had just found out about this whole predicament _from her_. Of course he’d rushed over to the loft as soon as he could, like the thoughtful man that he was. But Kurt could not keep the embarrassment from creeping up on him; he was even sure his cheeks and ears were bright red. Thus, he found himself unable to talk to Adam about this.

The thought of _him_ laughing the same way Santana had was one Kurt didn’t want.

“Kurt?” Adam called out more cautiously.

He slowly began to lower his hands in order to get a better look at the older man. There was no trace of irritation or exasperation in Adam’s voice or on his face.

“I – I’ll tell you,” he said at last. “This is _embarrassing_.”

Even so, there was no point in hiding anything from the Englishman and he knew it. 

“You – we – ”

He groaned at the false starts. Why was this so _hard_?

“Yes?” Adam prompted with a gentle smile.

Kurt took a deep breath.

“You know as well as I do that our schedules make spending a lot of time together difficult.”

Thankfully, _that_ had come out almost perfectly. Kurt waited for a response from Adam. At the older man’s nod. He continued.

“I wasn’t exactly _lonely_. Rachel and Santana are usually there when I need company,” he added lightly.

Adam nodded, looking a bit more somber at Kurt’s last words.

“I wish I could make more time for us,” he said. “But senior projects are starting to creep up on me, and I have to make sure they’re done on time.”

Kurt held up a hand to stop him.

“I know. And it wasn’t my intention to blame you. My point is, I was missing you.”

He took another breath.

And, well… missing you _emotionally_ turned into missing you _physically_.”

“Oh…”

At least Adam caught the meaning of what he wanted to say immediately.

“Exactly. And I didn’t want to disturb the girls, so I waited until they were gone.”

Now he felt the embarrassment really set in. This next part… how could he get this out with even the smallest bit of dignity?

“I was getting everything I needed ready, but I forgot about Bruce.”

“ _Bruce_?”

Kurt startled at Adam’s sudden change in tone and look of shock. Had he not gotten over _that_ particular embarrassment long enough to tell the truth about that?

“Who’s Bruce?”

“It’s not what you think!” Kurt exclaimed. “I’m not – Bruce isn’t –”

Adam shook his head sadly.

“Adam, _please_!”

“we can discuss _Bruce_ later, alright?” Adam replied with finally. “Please finish your story.”

Kurt sighed.

“Adam, Bruce is my – my _boyfriend pillow_ , and I keep him in a suitcase under my bed during the day.”

He thought he saw Adam relax the slightest bit at the explanation. That was hardly a relief; Bruce would have to wait to wait another moment.

“Anyway, I left Bruce’s box out in the open, and I wound up tripping over it while I was getting supplies.”

Adam nodded to indicate that he was following along. Kurt began to feel that his fear was justified when he saw the small smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Any injuries?”

Kurt attempted to shrug one shoulder in an attempt to save some face (if that was even possible). There was _some_ bruising thanks to the way he’d fallen onto the floor, but he hoped that it would go away fairly quickly.

Yes, but Santana got me to the doctor and got me some supplies to ease the pain.”

Adam chuckled lightly at the news. Kurt suddenly turned his gaze to the ground. Could it just swallow him whole now? Or was he meant to suffer a bit longer?

“Kurt, darling, it’s alright,” Adam said at last. “You weren’t seriously hurt, and… you _are_ a man with needs. At least you chose to be faithful.”

Kurt smiled at him and nodded once. He had never even dreamed of cheating on Adam. They’d agreed to put his indiscretion with Blaine behind them, and he refused to cause Adam the same pain he’d felt at Blaine’s own infidelity. He’d already felt like a hypocrite after the failed Schuester-Pillsbury wedding.

“And I always will,” he promised at last. “And just so you know, I was only going to think about you.”

Adam smiled at him and leaned over until he rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“I had no doubts about that, love. Now, can I see?”

Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot again.


End file.
